1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a purification apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for purifying organic material.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, purification of organic material from a mixture is performed by a recrystallization process, a chromatography process and a sublimation process.
In the recrystallization process, a solid organic material is dissolved in an organic solvent to be made in a supersaturated state and the supersaturated organic material is then cooled, so that pure substances are separated in a crystalline state and impurities are left in the solvent.
In the chromatography process, a polarity difference of a mixture is utilized. In other words, a mixture containing impurities passes through a bonded phase with a high polarity, thereby separating pure substances.
The sublimation process is used to separate substances having a high difference in the melding point.
In other words, a mixture is heated up to a melting point and nitrogen of mobile phase is introduced into the heated mixture to thereby separate pure substances.
However, the aforementioned purification processes of organic material needs a high temperature and a lot of time depending on the materials for purification.
Accordingly, the purification process of organic material using a high temperature may cause the decomposition of the organic material.
Also, the sublimation process has a disadvantage in that if impurities are completely removed, the recrystallization process or the chromatography process should be performed to remove the impurities.